Of Days Past
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Death the Kid was always curious about who his father was. And now he has the opportunity to do so... but sometimes, as Kid will learn, somethings should be kept in secrecy.
1. Of Days Past

**Of Days Past **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is non-original.

**AN: **Hi! My first fanfic to the Soul Eater fandom. I love this Father/Son relationship and I like fanfics about it. We need more Shinigami and Kid fanfics! Hopefully I don't ruin the fandom too much ;)~ hehehe~

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Centuries ago... about 800 years..._

A beautiful woman with platinum hair, stood next to a broad man. His hair was like flames of black and his eyes were a deep red that bore into people's very soul. Currently they had been attending a Shinigami meeting.

"Reaper? I am sure you know why I mandated this meeting."

Reaper, as he was called, looked to his superior. "Yes. My 800th birthday is in 6 more years." he answered. His voice was deep and it rumbled in his chest as he spoke each word.

"And you do know what 800 years mean, am I correct?"

"Yes. If I don't have a child by my 800th birthday, a shinigami will be appointed the new reaper." Reaper resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He, the decree between life and death, have a child? He nearly scoffed. Children are just trivial and dependant and he certainly had no time to raise one. Yet, he'd have a stroke if one of the shinigami became reaper, for the reason that he hated every last one of them.

"Of course, these situations never occurred before. We certainly can not have a 5 year old Reaper. But, as rules are rules, if a child is born before the Reaper's 800th birthday, his title will be relinquished to his heir." His superior tapped his skull chin with a long and slender bone finger. "What do you suppose you shall do, Reaper?"

Reaper looked to his wife as he spoke. "We will have an heir."

The superior looked at him. His two black orbs for eyes gave away no emotion. "Are you sure of this decision?"

"Yes... but how can he became reaper if I am still reaper after my 800th?"

The superior tapped his chin. He called Reaper's wife towards him and touched her alabaster skin. It glowed a dim blue before it settled back to its natural state.

"What did you...?"

"When your child is born, it will have lines in its hair. When he or she unleashes his or her full power, the lines in the hair will connect and they will become the next reaper."

Reaper kept his eyes narrowed and thin. "Thank you. Am I dismissed?"

"You are."

Finally out of the room, the Reaper spoke to his wife in a dark tone.

"Do not grow attached to the child. He will not find his true potential. I will be the reaper for as long as he doesn't see how strong he is."

"I hope you know that there are greater Gods than shinigami and when they see you are unbalancing the flow of the world, they will spite you. I will love my child, despite your wishes." She leaned in so close to his face that her breath was on his lips."I am the wife of the Reaper. I am not afraid of death."

The Reaper glared harshly and he wanted to slap her for her brash statement but she didn't even twitch a bit. In his husky voice he said, "Death is not merciful, my sweet wife of so long."

She gave him a devilish smile. "And neither is the Reaper's sweet wife."

* * *

><p>"Father?" Death the Kid called as he entered the Death Room.<p>

"Yes, Kiddo?" A large figure of shadows appeared from an assortment of wires, and buttons, and doohickeys.

"...What is that thing?"

"I am not so sure myself."

"It," a third voice said and then another figure protruded from the oddball device, "Is the Memory Transmitter!"

"What does it do, Eibon sir?" Kid stood at a tall salute with a passive face.

Eibon chuckled. "Well, Mr. Death the Kid," he teased, making Kid blush from embarrassment, "If I wanted to show someone a memory from my life, I would attach these things to myself and the subject," he lifted up a series of wires with pads at the end. It was like the ones they used in exercise to measure body energy.

Kid stared at the complex contraption for a while before complementing his work. "That's amazing, Eibon sir."

Eibon laughed once more. "Thank you, Mr. Death the Kid."

"Now Kid, did you need anything?" Kid's father asked.

"Actually, yes."

The shadowed figure, otherwise known as Lord Death, willed two chairs, parallel to one another, to appear. The two sat down. Eibon, recognizing the obvious want for privacy, quickly indulged himself to tinkering with his profound invention.

"What did you need, Kid?"

Kid hesitated. "... Father..." Lord Death put an oversized hand on his shoulder. "Father, will you speak to me of your past?" Lord Death was taken aback. He shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Kid, somethings are best kept in secret."

"Like the fact that a kishin lived beneath the DWMA?"

Lord Death silent. He was only ever silent like this when he contemplated something.

"Kid, my past is not a good one. My past will change your view of me and I do not want to lose my connection with you."

Kid stared sympathetically at his father. "Dad, please. How bad is it? Do you not trust me to keep your secret my own as well?"

"It is a very bad past. One that induces nightmares. It still causes me some, even after so many centuries. I trust you, son, but I do not trust myself."

"But... Father, my love for you is impenetrable. No matter how much it is strained it will not break. Not ever. But perhaps, if you put some faith within yourself, our bond will grow stronger, instead of weakening?"

Lord Death put his head down. He knew his son was intelligent but... wise? Yes, of course but not like this.

"Fine, Kid, you win. Just promise me that you will not use my past to define me, as I am now?"

Kid smiled lightly. "I promise."

"Eibon. I think you have two willing participants for that... Memory Transmitter," Lord Death called as he and Kid stood and made their way over to the machine. Eibon rose from his position a little bit too eagerly.

"Great! Now sit!" The two shinigami complied and soon they both had the wire pads on their heads. Eibon pressed a few buttons and the two subjects felt darkness cover them. When they gained consciousness, they both stood in a black void.

"Death? Are you two alright?"

"Yes. How are you speaking to us?"

"I am using my own transmitter. Now, if I am correct, are you standing in a 'black void'?"

"Yes, Eibon. What happens now?"

"Think of what you want to show Kid and the images should concede."

Lord Death did as he was told. He concentrated and Kid watched as the void blurred.

As it stabilized, he saw a toddler trotting around a black themed house. The child was small and fragile. There were three stripes in his hair, just like his. He had a bright smile on his face as he ran away from a woman with platinum hair and dark eyes.

Lord Death stared at the image fondly before speaking. "This here, Kid, is when I was only three years old..."

**TBC...**


	2. Death Wants Love (Part 1)

**Of Days Past: Ch 1: Death Wants Love (Part 1)** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is non-original.

**AN**: Thank you so much. Especially to Kara Black. Reviews like yours keeps me going!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Age 3<strong>_

_...Death wants love... (Part 1)_

"Death, please come back here," a woman with platinum hair called. His mother.

"But-"

"You know how Daddy feels when you misbehave." His mother scooped him up and held him close to her.

In a low whisper she told Death that she would be gone a few days. That 'Daddy' is going to take care of him. "Be a good boy? For Mommy's sake?"

Death looked at her with wide golden eyes. The sad redness in his cheeks gave off more exaggeration than anything, since it contrasted with his bone white skin.

"'Kay."

His mother kept a hold on him as they walked down a long corridor and into the Death Room. The walls were black but had an occasional red spot. Indicating blood and death. His Father sat in a large skull-themed chair. His face was bored and angry as he watched his guillotine-like mirror; the cloak he wore rose like thick smoke.

"Alright. I have to go." She gave Death a kiss before rushing out the Death room.

Death stared up at his Father. At his 'scary' red eyes. At the way he glared at him, like he had caused him great trouble. Death was too afraid to speak so he put his head down and began to twiddle with his shoes. Bored with his actions, Death rose and began to explore the Death Room. There were rows of crooked crosses that went deep into the dark mass of nowhere that was the Death Room. Death was amazed by how many there were but even he knew; that death came to all.

His stomach rumbled so he trotted over to his father and tugged on his cloak. However, Reaper ignored him and didn't acknowledge his presence. Death sat there. He didn't understand why his father didn't want to feed him. Tears filled little Death's eyes but he didn't dare cry. Mommy had always warned him about how mean his father was so Death ignored his rumbling stomach for now.

But soon hours had passed and poor little Death still hadn't eaten. He decided that he wouldn't wait for his father anymore so he managed to escape the Death Room. He'd find something to eat and then he'd be back. However, luck was not on Death's side as he found himself lost near the woods. He walked too close to the edge of the concave part of the woods and lost his footing and felt himself falling.

* * *

><p>"Where is my son!?" Death's mother yelled furiously when she returned to the Death Room to see her son missing, much to her great stress. The Reaper had sent her on a mission in Missouri. A kishin had corrupted a small town with its madness wavelength. She had asked her husband to keep an eye over their son but it seemed he didn't. She wanted to hit herself. Before Death was even conceived, he already told her he wouldn't care for the child. But she thought she could change his mind. Death was such a sweet kid, surely his father would love him... but again she had been wrong.<p>

Reaper seemed generally surprised that Death was not present. Still, nonetheless, he looked nonchalant; uncaring. His red eyes met his wife's furious ones.

"Where," her fists turned white with rage, "the hell is my son?"

"He is my son too, is he not?" He replied cooly.

"No he isn't!" She grabbed him by the cloak. Her face dared touched his. "I expected you to watch over him... But I see you were too incompetent," the word escaped her mouth like venom, "to even do that. Now I ask once more... Where is my SON?"

* * *

><p>A day or two passed before Death woke up. He was still in the woods. He wanted to sit up but his head and leg hurt extremely badly. He was covered in sticky red liquid but Death already knew what it was. Blood.<p>

He started to whimper; he didn't understand why he was still there. Why hadn't his father come to save him?

"You idiot child," a deep voice sneered, startling the young shinigami. "Are you not aware of the uproar your 'disappearance' have caused your mother?"

Death was not sure if he should be happy to see him or not.

Reaper snatched his son roughly by his mangled shirt collar, making the child scream in pain.

"Quit that noise, child. True shinigami do not feel pain. How do you expect to become the next reaper when all you do is cry from such a minor injury?"

Reaper held the poor boy by the collar the way back to his wife's home.

Just outside the door, Reaper held his son up to his face. He saw the sheer terror in his eyes; the betrayal and hurt. But, as the Reaper had hoped, he saw hopelessness in his sons bright golden eyes.

"You are too weak to be the next reaper. You cry; a sign of vulnerability and dependence. Something full fledged reapers should not have."

Reaper opened the door and his wife immediately pounced on him.

"My poor baby! Are you alright?" His mother took him in her arms and kissed him. All Death wanted to do was hide within his mother and cry but he thought of what his father had told him. He looked at his mother with serious eyes.

"I am fine."

**TBC...**


End file.
